


一个陌生男子的来信

by GinnyRiver



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyRiver/pseuds/GinnyRiver
Summary: After his world tour, Eminem got a letter from an anonymous person——which is Colson, of course.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Kudos: 19





	一个陌生男子的来信

**Author's Note:**

> As the title mentioned, this fic is inspired by A letter from a strange woman, written by Stefan Zweig. The original story just resemble to EMGK in my view, to a certain degree.

Eminem刚结束完自己的世界巡演，这位著名的说唱歌手到家的第一件事不是立马换身衣服冲个凉，而是习惯性地在门口的信筒停下，取出里面所有的信。从另一个邮筒里拿出来的还有几张报纸，他简单扫了扫最新的那一份，今天好像和他的生日差不多，但他不记得具体日期。他快四十四岁了，这个想法在他脑海中一闪而过，就像他的大部分想法一样，没在他心中激起丝毫波澜。和以往一样，等到他洗漱完毕，抱着那一叠花花绿绿的信封，坐在沙发上时，真正意义上的休息才开始。他不会读完它们，而是从各式各样的信封中挑几个顺眼的打开。它们中的一个捏在手里感觉比其他的厚很多，他便留到最后再拆。

这个信封上没有任何署名，没有地址，一般的歌迷来信都会有这两样，有的还会为他准备回信的信封和信纸，或者要求签名的照片。而这封信的主人却刻意抹去了一切，就像对方真的委托了超级英雄把它塞进信筒一样。信纸大约有十几页，字迹很工整，就像高中时老师会拿出来给全班传阅的字那样漂亮，只有这样的字才配得上它用的高级纸张和一看就格外奢侈的信封，像极了女粉丝会做的事，但直觉告诉他这应该出自一个男人的手笔。开头的第一句话甚至不那么友善。“我觉得我他妈疯了才会给你写这封信。”那么或许这是一个对hip-hop十分了解的孩子，想要对他的专辑提出自己的看法。他并不需要别人对自己的歌做出十几页的分析，但他也不介意看看现在的年轻人都关注什么。他往下读去：

我快死了，或许没那么快，但也是迟早的事。是癌症，不过没什么，如果与尼古丁和酒精做爱的后果是这个，我欣然接受。反正你读到它的时候，我已经死了。我不想让自己生命中的最后一段时光在病床上度过，丧失行动能力，像个只会流口水的弱智。我不允许自己成那副模样，所以我老早就让人定制了一套暗红色的西服，可以遮住血迹，我骗他们那是专辑首发时要用的。我会在27岁生日那天把这玩意儿寄出去，顺便把专辑发了，然后老老实实地冲着脑袋来一枪，把癌细胞连带着自己一起杀死。嘿，你觉得27岁俱乐部会欢迎我吗？我可能不太够格，但管他的，说不定我能在他们对门开一间自己的咖啡厅，专门收集那些入会无门的家伙。

我查了查官网，那时候你应该还在巡演。我知道那是什么感觉。台下的粉丝会尖叫着喊你的名字，如果可以的话他们会冲上台的。所有人都爱你，但他们爱你的同时还会同样狂热地爱着别人，所有人都一样，可我不是“所有人”。你在我的世界，甚至是我的人生中，都是唯一一个，我只有你。你从来都没认识过我，我却始终爱着你。

我决定把我的一生中，那些真正值得被称作“人生”的部分完整地告诉你。我知道，我知道，回顾过去听起来蠢爆了。但这是我死之前唯一的愿望：将一切都告诉你。所以，请耐心些，把它读完吧，就当完成一个男孩的临终愿望。我知道你会去医院鼓励孩子们，我不是孩子了，可你为什么不能也给予我一点什么呢？请相信我说的一切，别看也不看就把它撕成碎片，因为一个将要冷静地赴死的人是不会说谎的。

我曾在致幻物的作用下浑浑噩噩地写作，那些词句夸张得我不敢确定它们来自我的笔下。瞧，清醒不是我的正常状态，可哪怕我已经丧失思考能力，也不能妨碍我清楚地回忆起第一次听见你声音的那一刻，当年我只有十二岁。你的声音让我认为你该是一位严肃得让人难以接近的歌手，虽然歌词并不符合这个印象，可我莫名地认为那都是你故意夸大后的效果。你毫不掩饰自己就是世界的宠儿，直觉却告诉我肆意妄为才是你的伪装。我像所有刚接触新事物的孩子一样好奇，hip-hop, 说唱，你的歌，它们带着我走进了一个不一样的世界。在我灰暗又无趣的童年点亮了一束真正的光。那时我甚至没有一张你的海报，也没钱进唱片店买一张碟，一切就是这么开始的。

我通过一个孩子能想到的一切渠道收集你的声音，凭着那一首歌，我就能从那些混迹街头的大男孩肩上扛的音箱中辨别出我苦苦寻找的你。我凭着记忆抄下每一句歌词，给男孩们当免费跑腿，就为了能摸一摸那个音箱，或者得到一个歌名。你的每一首歌我都会唱，我会悄悄地将歌词引用入我的作文。每当我写下它们时我就会闭上眼睛，想像此时你正握住我的手，和我一起完成它。我还把每一张老师留下评语的纸都精心保存了起来。在那时的我看来，这些就是我与你的珍贵互动。

“你听的谁的歌啊？”一位同学试着摘下我的耳机。我连忙侧开身子，这是我少有的如此敏捷的瞬间。我发现自己竟无法将你的名字说出口，我明明知道每一天它都从各种各样的，不同人的嘴里传出。但我仍自私的希望这是我一个人的秘密，如果你是神，那没有谁能比我更能成为最忠诚的信徒。

“就是些普通的歌，街上放的玩意儿。”我甚至因为谎言中将那些经典用“普通”来形容一连愧疚了几天，仿佛你知道后真的会无比失望。而我最不希望的就是看到、哪怕是听说，你不高兴。我总有意识地避开你的那些悲伤的歌曲，因为每当我戴上耳机时，你的情绪便是我的情绪，哪怕歌词中的很大一部分都经过了你的修饰，我也会担心那是真的。

“那你干嘛每次都躲起来一个人听，搞得和有女孩给你打电话一样。”说完，他撅起嘴故意模仿接吻的声音。那种男孩特有的，讥讽的腔调深深刺伤了我，让我感觉自己的秘密被公之于众，并且对方还大加嘲讽。我的脸颊烫得厉害，脑袋气得发昏，仿佛下一秒就要炸开。“操你的。”我噎了半天，最后硬生生憋出一句，人生中的第一个F word, 我恨不得把他剁成肉泥。我转身就跑，跑过第一个拐角才抬手抹眼泪。那一刻我知道，我真的爱上了你。

停一停，或许你已经开始觉得这些没头脑的童年往事只是一个孩子不切实际的臆想。事实上孩子的爱才是最纯洁的爱，他的爱是无条件的。他不像任何与你有利益牵连的对象，他如果爱你，就会把你和看做父母一样的最高存在。他还会用那双还未被金钱和其他什么鬼东西污染的眼睛看，把看到的他觉得最好的东西都献给你。这样幼稚的事太多了，我只是写写自己年少时做的每件冒傻气的事都能写三天三夜，不，我没那个功夫，或者耐心，我也不想让你浪费太多时间在阅读儿童心理学上。我知道演出很累，特别是巡演，所以你读完之后最好把这叠东西放一边，好好睡一觉。

我写到哪儿了？对，有一阵子我甚至有些嫉妒Stan, 但我绝对不会因为得不到回信就自寻死路，那样太傻了，这不是接近偶像——或者说，爱人——的方式，那个弱智。我所做的就是不断地靠近你，因此我从高中辍学时选择了和你一样的路。现在我和你一样，是这个圈子里的人，是这个游戏的玩家，没有你就不会有现在站在舞台上的我。每当我为了多写点好东西再度通宵时，从纸张间抬起头，你的身影总在我眼前一闪而过。感觉就像自己的一部分附在了你身上，或者你已经成了我的一部分。可惜我知道这不是真的。

我想离你更近一些，我希望被你认识，我希望你记住我。我知道你身边不缺优秀的歌手，只要你愿意，你甚至不需要与合作者们见面，但我仍然不切实际地期望着能与你相见。我关注了那些觉得你可能会赏识的年轻OG, 你的每一场演唱会我都会买门票，可我最希望的还是作为自己而不是歌手在某条街上遇见你，不是偶像与粉丝，也无关什么狗屁工作——我们的公司有着千丝万缕的联系，我甚至与你在走廊里见过几面，仅仅是擦肩而过，只有一次，你像对所有人那样对我点了点头，我回到录音室激动得差点拿不稳话筒。可这不是我期望的，我一直盼着能在没有聚光灯下的场合看你一眼，为此我刚出道那几年一直把大量的时间用在在底特律的街上游荡，可我一次也没见到你。每一次出门前我都无声地祷告，每一次我都像个无所事事的小混混，在本就没几个人的路口转悠到街灯昏黄，每一次我都失望地离去。你的专辑和有关你的所有资讯成了我唯一的慰藉，酒精在它们面前都要靠后站。

或许是我的祈祷终于获得了回应，后来我终于在Diddy的私人聚会上看到了你。对你而言那不过是众多半公开场合之一，对我来说那天是需要被刻在墙上的日子。你不喝酒，也不抽叶子，就像我想象的那样，看起来一本正经又难以接近，虽然在那之前我从没有与你交流过，但我知道真正的你并非多数人眼中的那样，你只是不擅长表达自己的感情，又担心自己会把一切搞砸，所以你用这种方式为自己构筑起一个硬壳。Marshall——我就这么称呼你了，其他的称呼我听起来都觉得恶心又奇怪——我不打算摆出“你不必这样”的那一套，我理解你这么做的缘由，每个人都有不愿对人提及的秘密。你的是一个女人，我的是你。

走向你之前，我紧张地去了好几次洗手间，甚至有哥们问我是不是膀胱出了问题。我那天穿得很随意，我发誓，如果知道你也在，我一定会再三咨询我的造型师，而不是随便乱穿。我想了无数种开场白，我还是个孩子时就开始准备这一刻了。但最后我说了什么？我的第一个词是，“嘿”。我担心自己会被你当做脑子空空如也，自以为了解这个圈子的年轻人，事实上你用了对平辈的态度和我交谈。我知道你对所有人都是这样，我在你眼中不过是又一个崇拜Eminem, 受他影响的青年。但在那个夜晚，我还是觉得自己是最特别的那一个，毕竟我爱你，而他们最多只是崇拜。这两种感情不对等，你知道的。我们谈了音乐，还有些其他的。我想你不记得了，我也没必要再像个复读机一样把一切再复述一遍。这段记忆我保管就够了，我会把它带进我的墓里。

其实在出名之后我有无数个机会可以接触你，但那是我们唯一一次真正的互动。因为我的自尊不允许我像个免费的婊子一样主动上前绕着你转，这和我现在做的事情反差不小，因为我准备去见已逝的说唱之神们了，我他妈不在乎。如果你还在往下读我就已经很幸运了，我知道你不喜欢男人，所以，操他妈的，就当我结束一切之前给自己个痛快吧。我爱你，而我仅仅为你做了一件事。我知道你不需要别人为你做太多，旁人过多的好意只会让你觉得有所亏欠。而我不希望你在想起我时感到一丝一毫的负面情绪，最好什么情感都别有。你在家的时候，有没有留意过每年的十月十七号，信箱上总放着一束白玫瑰？我记得白色是玫瑰中最好的，所以每年你生日我都会送一束。我知道你不过生日，甚至不一定记得它是哪一天，但，Marshall, 人除了音乐总要有别的东西让自己开心些。我已经安排好了一切，可只有这件事让我不安。我死了还会有谁每年送你一束白玫瑰呢？你的信箱从此就要积灰了，再也没有花朵的露水洗去它的尘埃。或许你能答应我，每年的生日为自己买一束花，要清晨摘下来的，什么品种都行。你不必特意把它们拿进来，就像之前一样，别在意它，把它晾在你的信箱上，等着第二天被清洁工扔掉，就够了。

我要停笔了，虽然我甚至还没写出自己想说的十分之一，但冥冥之中有些什么在对我说“停笔吧”，而我是最相信这些鬼话的人。我其实想抄一整页“我爱你”，或者十四行诗——莎士比亚的韵脚真棒，他像是文学界的说唱歌手——抱歉，我扯远了。但我最终打消了这个念头，我甚至刻意减少了自己写下那个词的次数。我不想让你觉得恶心，或者别的什么，你想到我的时候可以想想——算了，还是什么都别有，别把我和任何事物挂钩。可现在都到最后了，如果这封信是我的一生，那么我将用一句话终结它。

我永远爱你，Marshall.

他沉默地放下信，在记忆里搜寻这么一个青年。他的确回想起了几次在走廊里的碰面，和一次聚会上的攀谈，他也记得有一位有些沉默寡言的青年，记得一双透露着他读不懂的情感的双眼，但那些仅仅是散落在沙砾中的碎金，他难以淘洗。他望向窗外的邮筒，忽然记起报纸上的日期就是十月十七，灰色的箱子上没有玫瑰的踪迹。十几年来他第一次觉得那儿空得有些难受。

风从开着的窗户中涌进，他觉得自己听见一个低沉的男声在他耳畔低语，带来另一个世界的哀愁和爱。


End file.
